Yo soy Bella Potter
by Natsby
Summary: Bella Swan es en realidad es Isabella Potter, y es enviada a Forks por protección, ¿Qué pasara cuando Hogwarts la necesite y ella decida volver?, ¿Qué pasara con los Cullen? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se entere que es una bruja y que es la hermana de él eligido?
1. Chapter 1

Era un perfecto y extraño dia soleado en Forks

Mi cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de mi prometido. Edward

Hoy me había quedado en casa con ellos, ya que gracias a su naturaleza como vampiros no podían exponerse a la luz del Sol.

Emmet mi cuñado, había puesto una de esas tantas comedias que acostumbraba haber, Edward y yo estábamos recostados sobre el sofá. Mientras que Emmet estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas observando la gran pantalla plana que reposaba incrustada sobre la pared de granito de la sala de la mansión.

Carlisle se había disculpado y se había marchado a su despacho, ya que no iba a acudir al hospital, se había puesto a trabajar durante toda la tarde en su despacho.

Alice y Jasper se encontraban sobre las escaleras jugando un amistoso juego de ajedrez, nosotros reíamos cada vez que Jasper suspirada derrotado, pero… ¿Quién en su santo juicio compite con una vidente? Y la respuesta es…Jasper.

Esme revoloteaba por la cocina buscando los ingredientes para el pastel que preparaba.

Ellos me habían acogido como otra hija y hermana mas, y eso me hacía sentir muy querida.

Pero aun a si, en mi pecho solía lacerarme la idea de que Harry, Ron o Hermione pudieran estar en peligro.

Dumbledore me había enviado a Forks, para protegerme, después de que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos intentara matarnos a mi hermano y a mí.

En la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos donde participamos Harry y yo, la copa era un traslador, Barty Crouch JR planeo todo desde un principio para poder llevarnos hasta Voldemort.

Cedric mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts, perdió la vida gracias a la maldición imperdonable lanzada por el mismísimo Peter Pettigrew.

Cuando Harry y yo regresamos del cementerio con el cuerpo inerte de Cedric entre nuestros brazos, todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, los sollozos de Harry hicieron que Dumbledore junto con los demás profesores vinieran a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Harry!, ¡Lily! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-pregunto Dulmbledore alarmado mientras observaba el cadáver de Cedric

-¡el ah vuelto!… ¡ah vuelto! Cedric me pidió que trajera su cuerpo-explico sollozante-no podía dejarlo allí…no allí…

Yo veía la escena en primera fila, pero no los escuchaba, todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Solo observaba que el bullicio de estudiantes miraba la escena con horror, otros lloraban, lo veía por la expresión de sus rostros. Fije mi vista abajo, en el suelo, Cedric yacía pálido como la cal, con la boca ligeramente abierta y con los ojos abiertos observando a la nada. Mis manos temblaban y Mi visión se fue nublando y solo alcance a escuchar el corazón latiéndome taladrándome los oídos, después de caer inconsciente.

Desperté al día siguiente en la enfermería, con un chichón en la cabeza y las superficiales heridas que tenía, habían sido curadas y examinadas.

Mi hermano Harry estaba sentado en una silla que estaba a un lado de mi cama. Observándome desvalido.

Por un momento me sentí confundida, pero las intensas imágenes de la noche anterior retumbaron en mi cabeza.

_¡Oh por dios, no!_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... ¿por qué todo el ser que amaba tenía que morir?, ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso me lo merecía?... ¿acaso no merecíamos Harry y yo tener una familia?... ¿unos padres?...

Lagrimas amargas se derramaban por mi rostro, y sollozos desgarradores salían de mis labios.

Harry ahora estaba sentado en la pequeña cama abrazándome, y acariciándome el cabello.

No decía nada, porque sabía que no tenía nada que decir. Más que solo: otra_ muerte más_…

A la mañana siguiente Dumbledore me sito en su oficina, me explico que por protección, me enviarían con mi tío Charlie un par de meses, al principio no estuve de acuerdo en absoluto, pero Harry insistió demasiado y si me negaba, Dumbledore me mandaría con los Dursley.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

En Forks conocí a los Cullen, desde el primer momento que los vi, supe que eran vampiros, en realidad no era muy difícil adivinarlo…bueno, para una bruja como yo… piel blanca, ojos topacios con ligeras ojeras violáceas debajo de los ojos y belleza inhumana.

Mi antiguo profeso r, Remus Lupin en tercer año nos encargo un pergamino con diferentes criaturas mitológicas, y bueno, el vampiro fue una que encontré e investigue. Después nos explico que los vampiros que tenían los ojos color dorado, eran porque bebían sangre de animal, y los que tenían los ojos color borgoña, bebían sangre humana. Nos explico que algunos eran muy recatados y que seguían mucho las reglas de sus mayores, o de su ley.

Al principio cuando me tope con el por primera vez, en la clase de biología, me sentí desconcertada. ¿Acaso me odiaba?... ¿acaso sabia quien era yo?...

En el ultimo pensamiento, me entro pánico, ¿Qué tal si era seguidor de Lord Voldemort?... ¿qué tal si daba a saber mi paradero?...no, no, no…cálmate Lili…digo Bella.

En Hogwarts todos me llamaban Lilian como mi madre, y realmente me sentía muy orgullosa al llevar el nombre de ella. Pero en el mundo Muggle tenía que guardar mi apariencia y ser una Swan. Así que opte por usar mi primer nombre. Isabella.

Gracias a los genes de papá podía cambiar mi apariencia, ya que como él era un metamorfomago sus hijos también lo serian, pero en este caso, solo fui yo, la que lo heredo.

Opte por un nuevo look aquí, mi cabello pelirrojo parecido al de mamá, cambio al chocolate, y mis ojos verdes, al café. Ahora era morena. Y mi acento Ingles había desaparecido.

Me sentía muy…normal…

Y bueno, después me enamore de él, me rebelo su secreto el cual yo ya sabía, me presento a su adorable familia, me acogieron como un miembro más. Los meses pasaron y no había señales de Harry, ni de Dumbledore, no me escribían y empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Después de un año y medio, Edward me pidió matrimonio, y yo acepte con la condición que me transformara, cosa que no le agradara mucho, y bueno a mí tampoco la del matrimonio.

¡Por dios! ¡Tenía dieciséis años!...aunque bueno, no los aparentaba.

Aquí en Forks, cumplía el 13 de septiembre y no el 31 de Julio, aquí tenia dieciocho años y no dieciséis. Aquí era morena y no pelirroja.

La estruendosa carcajada de Emmet, me saco de mis cavilaciones y me asusto haciéndome pegar un brinco.

¡Oh dios mío!

Sentí el mi corazón golpear frenéticamente contra mi pecho.

-¡Emmet!-lo regaño Edward mientras se acomodaba más cerca de mí y me envolvía con sus brazos- ¡vas a sacarle el corazón a Bella un día de estos!-

Emmet me sonrió avergonzado y susurro.

-lo siento Bella-

Yo asentí mientras abrazaba más a Edward y escondía mi rostro y cerraba los ojos en el hueco del cuello de mi prometido.

_Oh, huele tan bien…huele tan…Edward…_

_..._

_Hola este fue el primer capitulo de esta historia, como ven no cambian las parejas, simplemente la historia de BD1 Y HP6, Comenten que les parecio y no tardare en actualizar :) un beso y abrazo _


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! **

**Este capitulo, fue modificado. espero que les guste. Nos vemos el proximo Viernes. Gracias por todos sus comentarios se los agradesco mucho. **

**Nathalia.**

* * *

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y con la frente perlada de sudor, ¿Por qué ahora eran tan recurrentes las pesadillas?-se pregunto.

Bella se empezaba a sentir extraña, no había un momento donde no se enojara, o se sintiera estar sofocada, las pesadillas eran más concurridas y sus noches de sueño se iban por los suelos.

La castaña supuso que Edward ya se había marchado, siempre lo hacía por las mañanas para cambiarse de ropa para ir al instituto.

Edward, que todas las noches velaba su sueño, trataba de calmarla poniendo su palma en las mejillas de ella para refrescarla.

El había escuchado en varias noches, el nombre de Cedric o de Harry salir de los labios de su prometida mientras dormía.

¿Quién serian esas personas?, ¿Por qué Bella nunca hablaba de ellos?, esas eran una de las preguntas que siempre se cuestionaba Edward, el siempre había sido honesto con ella, pero Bella últimamente estaba muy misteriosa, y aparte extraña.

Bella tanteo torpemente el buro aun lado de su cama, buscando el despertador.

Cinco, cincuenta y siete de la mañana -leyó

_Rayos-pensó_

No aguantando estar un minuto más en la cama, Bella salió a trompicones de ella, todavía faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el despertador sonara, así que Bella agarro una muda de ropa limpia, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

...

Bella estaba parada frente al espejo observándose, había pasado más de un año, pero aun así, todavía no se acostumbraba a la extraña chica que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo.

Ella extrañaba su cabello lacio y color rojo, y sus ojos color verde azulado, igual a los de su madre.

_-tienes los ojos de tu madre-le decían a Bella, todas las personas que conocían a su fallecida madre._

_¿Hasta cuándo tendré, que seguir con la apariencia de Isabella Swan?-pensó_

Extrañaba ser ella misma, bueno al menos de apariencia, porque sus sentimientos, y su forma de ser era la misma, siendo Lily o Bella.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentro, gracias a que ella era metamorfomaga, podría transformarse cuantas veces quisiera en distintas personalidades sin tener que tomar poción multijugos, o un potente hechizó, simplemente cerraba sus ojos, pensaba el aspecto y se transformaba.

Bella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con su antiguo yo.

Creció unos dos centímetros más, su cintura se hizo más estrecha, sus pechos más voluptuoso**, **su cabello más largo rojo y lacio le caía por sus estrechos hombros y sus ojos verdosos ahora la miraban desde el espejo.

Charlie interrumpió en el baño sin haber tocado la puerta antes, sobresaltando a Bella,

Ella ya estaba vestida, pero aun así le molesto la falta de educación de su tío.

-¡Charlie!-gritó Bella.

Su voz ahora había cambiado, ahora tenía ese asentó tan marcado que solo los ingleses tenían.

Su tío sorprendido, al ver a su sobrina con su real aspecto, no noto el grito propinado de Bella.

-Bella… ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué cambiaste tu aspecto?-pregunto intrigado.

Ella olvido su enojo por unos minutos, y se dedico a contestarle la pregunta a su tío.

-yo… extrañaba…-se aclaro la garganta y hablo- extrañaba mi apariencia-termino diciendo con timidez.

Charlie la observo, mientras ella se mordía su labio inferior, el reconoció ese gesto, después de haber vivido tantos años con su hermano James, había aprendido tantas cosas acerca de él, y una de las cosas, era morderse el labio cuando estaba nervioso, y ese era el mismo gesto de su sobrina.

-¿qué es lo gracioso tío?-le pregunto Bella un tanto desconcertada, al ver que su tío tenía una expresión de ironía en el rostro.

-nada… es solo que hiciste un gesto que me recordó a tu padre-dijo él.

Eso conmovió a Bella ya que sonrió ligeramente y se ruborizo.

-¿lo extrañas? verdad- le pregunto Bella

Charlie suspiro pesadamente, y asintió.

-cuando recibí una carta de Dumbledore, diciendo que te mudarías conmigo, tuve miedo-explico Charlie tragando con dificultad.

-¿miedo?-pregunto Bella.

A ella le costaba hablar de su padre con su tío, ya que él jamás se había visto tan abierto acerca de sus sentimientos, siempre era tan conservador que verlo de esa forma le causaba un nudo en la garganta.

-sí-le contesto él.-yo… yo. no sabía cómo hablarte…después de la muerte de James, yo decidí mudarme al mundo Muggle…alejarme de la familia…después conocí a Renne, nos casamos. Ella me dejo… yo…-se le quebró la voz.

-oh no tío Charlie…-Bella lo abrazo mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

En esa misma mañana, Charlie, me había confesado todo lo que sentía respecto a mi mudanza al mundo muggle. Aunque Forks no era mi hogar, yo lo sentía como tal, extrañaba al mundo mágico, extrañaba tantas cosas de él, extrañaba montar sobre mi escoba, tal vez en la tierra era un poco descoordinada, pero en los cielos. Volando. era todo lo contrario.

Muy pronto contraería matrimonio, y quería a mi familia compartiera esa dicha conmigo, me gustaría saber ¿Qué pensaría Harry de Edward?, ¿se llevarían bien?...

Sonreí al saber que mi padrino Sirius sometería a Edward a una gran charla sobre el matrimonio y lo que conllevaba, mi prometido aunque ya había hablado con Charlie, tenía que pedirle mi mano a Sirius, ya que él era como un padre para mí.

Pero… ¿Qué iba a decirle a Edward?... ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia si se enterara de que yo era una bruja? , y lo peor de todo. Que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos estuviera buscando a mi hermano y a mí para ejecutarnos… ¿me odiaría por haberles ocultado cual era mi verdadera naturaleza?... _oh Merlín ayúdame… ¿Qué hago?..._

Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de quitarme las últimas preguntas, _Él no me odiaría. Entenderá… sí el entenderá…_

Después de cambiar mi apariencia a la_ normal,-osea a la de Bella Swan- _baje las escaleras despreocupadamente, Charlie se encontraba en el cuarto de cocina tratando de hacer huevos revueltos, aquí y en el mundo mágico era pésimo a la hora de cocinar. Harry y yo aprendimos a hacerlo, gracias a nuestro tiempo de estancia con los Dursley, ellos prácticamente nos trataban como sirvientes.

Cuando llegue junto a Charlie, él servía dos porciones de huevo y tostada para cada uno. El me paso el plato y yo lo tome sorprendida por su eficiencia.

-oh, lo sé, lo sé-exclamo mi tío al ver mi expresión.-eh estado practicando

-buen trabajo tío-alenté

El se sonrojo y siguió sirviendo.

Cuando nos sentamos a desayunar en la mesa, comimos en silencio, suponía que el todavía estaba un tanto incomodo por nuestra platica anterior. Cuando el decidió mudarse al mundo muggle, cambio sus apellidos, y todo lo que le recordara al mundo mágico.

Charlie se aclaro la garganta y dejo el tenedor reposando en su plato casi vacío.

-Bella tengo algo que decirte-

Yo deje igual mi tenedor, y puse mis codos sobre la mesa apoyando mí barbilla sobre ellos, mostrándole toda mi atención.

-ayer… llego algo para ti-dijo Charlie con voz temerosa y levantándose de la mesa, para ir hasta la nevera, donde arriba de ella, descansaba el horno de microondas. El saco un sobre de por debajo de él micro, y al verlo me levante como un resorte de la silla.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Era una carta!

Corrí hasta él, y prácticamente le arrebate el sobre de sus manos.

-¡oh tío Charlie!... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-le pregunte enojada.

El se sonrojo.

-lo siento Lily-se excuso.

En realidad no le tome importancia a su respuesta, porque ya había empezado a caminar hasta la sala de estar, para sentarme en uno de los mullidos y viejos sofás.

Escuche a Charlie seguirme pisándome los talones.

Abrí la carta con impaciencia, que el fino papel me rasgo uno de los dedos haciéndome un corte en el,

-_ouch_-exclame metiéndome el dedo índice a la boca.

Observe a Charlie, que me miraba con reprobación al ver mi arrebato.

Me sonroje.

-lo siento-dije

Volví mi atención hasta la tan esperada carta, y leí el remitente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la impaciencia se volvió a ponderar de mí.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!...¡Harry!-alardee

Desdoble el papel y empecé a leer mentalmente.

_Querida Lily:_

_Lamento no haberte escrito todos estos meses, créeme lo eh querido hacer, han pasado tantas cosas este año, que no sería conveniente escribirlas, Ron y Hermione mandan saludos, y dicen que te extrañan, todos han estado preguntando por tu paradero, el cual nunca fue dado. Aun estamos en peligro. Después de lo que paso en el torneo de los tres magos, Dumbledore y yo hemos quedado como unos mentirosos, el ministerio no nos creé. Al parecer nadie creé que voldemort haya regresado, y la muerte de Cedric ah quedado como un hecho inexplicable._

_Hermana. Dumbledore me ah pedido una misión. Y para eso necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos que estar los dos juntos en esto, cuéntale a tío Charlie sobre esta carta, y explícale que necesitamos tu ayuda, el viernes por la noche vendrán los de la orden para trasladarte, nos veremos en la madriguera._

_Lily. Forks ya no es seguro, al igual que Hogwarts, ya nada es seguro, tenemos que mantenernos juntos._

_Harry._

Me falto la respiración y me costaba tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Hoy era viernes, tenía que prepararme, hoy llegaban los de la Orden. Y… tendría que decirles a los Cullen sobre mi partida…

...

¡Dios!... ¿Qué iba a decirles?...

Eran la siete y media, y por supuesto ya no iba a ir a la escuela. Corrí escaleras arriba sin importar los gritos que me mandaba mi tío Charlie. Entre a mi habitación, y eche el cerrojo a la puerta. me agache a la altura de la cama, para sacar mi baúl que me había obsequiado Hagrid la primera vez que fuimos al callejón Diagon. Saque mis pertenencias mágicas del baúl, como mis libros de cuarto año. Fui hasta mi armario y saque mi ropa, la doble y la empecé a acomodar en el baúl, fui hasta el escondite donde guardaba mi muy preciada varita. La varita reposaba en una caja de madera cerrada con llave, nadie tenía acceso a ella más que yo. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de esconder mis cosas del mundo mágico, ya que tenía una cuñada algo entrometida que le encantaba tirar mi ropa para poder renovar mi guardarropa.

Oh Alice… la extrañare…

La toque ligeramente tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible. La madera era de acebo, su largo era de once finas y delicadas pulgadas y su núcleo era de pluma de cola de Fénix. Aun tenía su típico color caoba que la diferenciaba de las demás.

¡Merlín!… cuanto había extrañado tenerla…

En mi estancia en Forks la había usado pocas veces, ya que no estaba permitido usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, oh bueno, hasta que no cumpliera la mayoría de edad. En el mundo mágico, alcanzabas la edad a los 17, y bueno para eso todavía faltaba una semana más.

Claro, podía hacer unos que otros sencillos encantamientos…

Muerta de impaciencia, apunte la varita hasta un punto en blanco y repetí con voz alta y clara.

-¡Lumus!

Del otro extremo de la varita surgió una luz exageradamente blanca y brillante, que podría segar por unos segundos a cualquiera. Sonreí satisfecha.

Un cosquilleo me recorrió la mano y el antebrazo. Y la reconocida sensación de magia se apodero de mí. Sentí como la primera vez que sostuve la varita y la agite. Me sentía invencible.

Unos golpes me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Me coloque la varita en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones después de susurrar ''Nox''. Y fui abrirle la puerta a mi tío Charlie.

Cuando abrí la puerta, su expresión era de incertidumbre. Sentí pena por él.

Charlie, pasó a zancadas a mi habitación y se detuvo al ver mi ropa ya empacada.

Antes de que empezara a hablar lo calle.

-Tío… la decisión ya está tomada y nada hará que cambie de decisión-tenía que hablarle claro.

Si mi hermano me necesitaba, yo estaría para él.

Charlie se quedo callado por unos minutos, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

_¿Qué pretendía?._

El levanto los brazos el son de rendirse y se giro para observarme.

-¡Dios mío! Lilyan. Eres tan testaruda como tu padre-exclamo él.

En realidad, era cierto…

Harry había heredado la paciencia de nuestra madre, pero yo lo testarudo de mi padre. Y realmente me sentía muy orgullosa.

Trate de cambiar de conversación, mostrándole el plan que Harry y los de la orden habían hecho para trasladarme a la madriguera.

-Charlie, La orden vendrá para trasladarme ya todo está arreglado. Harry y yo nos veremos en la madriguera, en cuanto se calmen las cosas te enviare una carta. –le dije. Mientras tanto me acercaba a mi cama y terminaba de cerrar el baúl.

Charlie solo suspiro y se limito a observar mis movimientos.

-¿Qué les dirás a los Cullen?-pregunto

Y… ahí me paralicé...

¡Dios!... Edward no era estúpido, el se daría cuenta de todo esto… Y Alice… ¡_oh por dios!_... tenía conviviendo con Alice durante un año y en todo es te tiempo olvide que era síquica…

No, no, no… apuesto de que ya lo habría visto…

Y como si ellos supieran mi debate mental, mi celular sonó.

Observe a Charlie nerviosa y el tranquilo tomo el teléfono celular. _¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan tranquilo?!_ … _¡¿Qué acaso no era palpable mi histeria?!..._

Me tendió el celular, que seguía sonando insistentemente y de un tirón furioso se lo tome.

_Respira Bella… respira…_

Inhale hasta que mis pulmones estuvieron llenos de oxigeno y después lo solté por la boca al mismo tiempo que oprimía la tecla de _contestar._

-hola-conteste con voz oprimida. Me aclare la garganta, la cual la tenia completamente seca.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Edward en línea.

-Sí… ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-

Aun estaba muy nerviosa, pero trate de ocultarlo, era una pésima mentirosa, pero al menos no tendría que escuchar lo acelerado de mi corazón.

Se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea la cual reconocí. Alice.

-amor… Alice tuvo una visión-

_¡Oh no!_

-oh… y ¿Qué vio?- pregunte temblorosa.

-Bella. Amor… ¿te encuentras bien?, te escucho un poco acelerada-

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pésima mintiendo?!

Encare a mi tío Charlie, que desde la llamada me había estado observando.

Lo observe, y con los labios le susurre un '_'ayúdame''_, y lo cual fue respondido con un '_'diles la verdad''_

¿Sería capaz de contarles que era una bruja?... ¿me odiarían por ello?...

¡Oh Merlín!...

Volvi a respirar y hable.

-Edward necesito verlos… a todos… tengo algo que decirles…


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAYLIST **

**"epica" - "Memory"**

_**" Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo"**_

**-William Shakespeare**

* * *

Eran más de las seis de la tarde, y temblaba de miedo por contarle la verdad a los Cullen…

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no solo por lo que ellos pensaran de mí, o por si Edward jamás me lograría perdonar, estaba nerviosa por el traslado, tenía un mal presentimiento… Necesitaba ver a mi hermano Harry.

Aparque mi camioneta en la entrada de la mansión y antes de que llegara a la puerta, Edward ya estaba abriéndola para mí. _Siempre tan caballeroso-pensé mortificada. Tal vez sea la última vez que abra la puerta para ti…_

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y lo único que pude hacer, fue echarme a sus brazos como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Luchaba para que las lagrimas no se derramaran, pero tal vez después de mi confesión las cosas cambiarían, tal vez el me odiaría por haber mentido… o tal vez no…

-estuve muy preocupado Bella. Te eh extrañado mucho-me susurro al oído.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, oh dios mío… como amaba a este hombre. Sin él mi vida no tendría sentido… Pero tenía que ayudar a mi hermano… por eso lo hacía…

_Perdóname Edward-_quise decirle, pero opte por otra cosa.

-te amo Edward-le murmure con voz entrecortada. Tragando con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

_Siempre te amare, pase lo que pase…_

El me miro, y por un momento me perdí en sus orbes dorados.

-te amo aun más Bella. Tú eres mi vida, jamás lo olvides.

No pudiendo contener mas las lagrimas, las sentí deslizarse sobre mis mejillas. Edward las limpio tiernamente con sus pulgares, para luego agarrar delicadamente mi rostro, como si fuera un cristal y besarme en los labios. Apenas solo un rose.

Moví mis labios rítmica mente al compas con los suyos, no había prisas, -oh bueno… Al menos en este momento, no importaba- quería grabar este momento en mi memoria.

Nos separamos, y me tomo de la mano guiándome hasta el living de la sala principal.

Ahí se encontraba toda la familia reunida. Cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, sus expresiones denotaban preocupación. ¿Sería por mí?

Mi corazón acelerado me taladraba los oídos y mi respiración era entrecortada. Respire y exhale un par de veces para después aclararme la garganta empecé a hablar.

-los he reunido aquí, porque necesito contarles algo.-murmure con voz temblorosa. Aun no estaba preparada para el rechazo.

-cariño, no importa lo que tengas que decirnos. Siempre te apoyaremos- me alentó Esme con voz maternal. Quice llorar otra vez…

¡Oh! Esme… siempre tan comprensiva… sin duda una madre para mí.

Quise sonreírle abiertamente, pero las comisuras de mis labios apenas se levantaron.

No sabía cómo empezar y mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Antes... Tengo que decir que todo fue por protección… Para…mi hermano y para mí-explique.

La sala quedo en total silencio, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo. Se escucho un "Puf" y trece personas- la mayoría con capaz largas y negras de Hogwarts- aparecieron en la sala.

Oh mierda.

Los Cullen tomaron una pose de protección, pero antes de que Edward se posara delante de mí, para protegerme, me escabullí de sus brazos y me pare en frente de los dos grupos.

Inmediatamente los reconocí. Capas largas, escobas, sus varitas en manos…

_¿No se suponía que vendrías en la noche, y porque demonios aparecieron en la sala Cullen?-me pregunte. _

Y ahí estaban, Remus Lupin con Ninphadora Thonks a su lado, Hermione y –esperen un momento ¿Vikctor Krum?-con extrañeza fui recorriendo la fila de magos hasta encontrar con las diferentes cabezas y entre ellas las mas largas de Fred y Georde Weasley, Hagrid, Alastar Moody, Luna lovegood, Perci Weasley y Fler y Kingsley shacklebolt , Arthur Weasley y para mi sorpresa estaba Harry.

Sin previo aviso corrí hasta Harry. Él me recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras me estrechaba fuertemente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-oh Harry-susurre con voz entrecortada y hipando-te eh extrañado tanto

El me abrazo aun más, como si tan solo alguien me fuera arrebatar de él.

-sí, sí, sí… que tierno momento, después se abrazan, ¡ahora tenemos que irnos!-nos interrumpió bruscamente Ojo loco.

Sin más me separe de Harry limpiándome con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas y encare a los Cullen.

Dios, desde que los de la orden habían llegado me olvide por completo de ellos.

-Bella… -me hablo Edward. Su rostro derrochaba sorpresa y miedo, al parecer no comprendía la situación.

Mi corazón se acelero aun más.

-¿quién es Bella?-interrumpió la clara voz de Ronald.

-yo… -me gire hasta Harry y lo tome de la mano guiándolo más cerca de los Cullen.

Sin saber mucho que hacer, decidí por presentarlos primero.

-Harry… El es Edward y su familia. Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper…-los presenté, mientras lo señalaba nerviosa-ellos han estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-¿Quién es él, hija?-pregunto Esme.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar a Esme decirme "hija" y yo le apreté más la mano.

-Esme, el es Harry…mi hermano-susurre.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, y ahí me sentí desfallecer.

-¿Cómo?... no lo entiendo-dijo Edward.

Harry se giro hasta mí y agarrándome con sus dos manos el rostro me dijo con voz firme.

-Lily tenemos que irnos… nos están rastreando.

Solté un jadeo, tan solo la idea de que pudiéramos estar en peligro me horrorizo.

-¡Bella, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas!... Y ¡¿Por qué _él_ te llamo Lily?!-grito Edward.

¡Oh dios mío! estaba furioso, jamás lo había escuchado gritar de esa manera.

_No te va a perdonar… les has mentido a todos-_mi voz mental me recrimino, y mis ganas de llorar aumentaron.

-siento mucho haberles mentido, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad… Pero necesitaba protegerlos… sé que esto suena muy descabellado, pero…Pero… soy una bruja… Y me enviaron a Forks con sola la intención de protegerme…-explique aceleradamente, observando los rostros de cada uno-Charlie no es mi padre-continué-Si no mi tío… Mis padres fueron asesinados, cuando Harry y yo éramos tan solo unos bebes. Mi segundo nombre es Lilyan… pero aquí decidí utilizar el primero al igual que decidí cambiar mi apariencia…hay alguien malo…muy malo…necesitaba protegerlos-termine mi discurso temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mi corazón latía frenético, que me pregunte si en algún momento se me podría salir del pecho. Ellos no decían nada, solo me miraban fijamente como diciéndome; _¿estás de broma verdad?_

La estruendosa risa de Emmett sobresalto a los presentes.

-¡oh por Dios Belly-Bells! Qué buena broma-volvió a reírse.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso pensaba que esto era una puta broma?!_

_Merlín Bella… esto suena tan descabellado… necesitan una prueba-_mi consiente voz me hablo.

Cerré mis ojos concentrándome en cambiar mi aspecto al normal y lo sentí surgir.

Cabello rojo, largo y lacio, ojos color verde azulado, más alta y más esbelta…

Yo…otra vez

Escuche jadeos sorpresivos, y observe preocupada a mi familia de vampiros.

Sus rostros eran totalmente un poema. Y Esme se tapaba la boca que estaba totalmente en una perfecta "O" .

Edward respiro y se perdió un momento mirando el suelo.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir como un grifo.

_No me perdonara, no me perdonara, no me perdonara…-la mantra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _

_¡Oh carajo! No podre vivir sin él… _

Más lágrimas fluyeron…

-Potter… necesitamos irnos-volvió a hablar la voz de Ojo loco Moddy.

Comprendiendo. Observe, por última vez a la familia que me había acogido como una hija más… y observe al único y mi gran amor de mi existencia.

Edward seguía observando a la nada, y quite mi escudo que protegía a mi mente para decirle las últimas palabras.

_-siempre te amare Edward-_pensé dejándome guiar por Harry que me jalaba hasta la salida de la mansión.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, prometo que no volverá a suceder… Actualizare lo más pronto posible… Y si tengo algunos Reviews actualizare como agradecimiento el jueves.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews significan mucho para mí.**

**Con cariño.****_ Natalia._**

**Pd: Tomare en cuenta cualquier idea que ustedes mis queridos lectores propongan.**

_**Enjoy. **_

**_No olviden pasar –si gustan- a mis demás historias. Que también pronto serán actualizadas._**

**_Pueden seguir en Twitter y Facebook para adelantos y actualizaciones._**

**_ /NathaliaBohamJ & . ._**

**_Y les dejo mi dirección de Instagram-nosé para qué, pero se las dejo- /nathstewb :D _**

**Nos vemos mis queridas lectoras. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"**_

**-William Shekespeare.**

* * *

Cuando cruzamos el umbral, mi cuerpo internamente se desmorono y mi corazón se quebró en mil fragmentos, cada uno cayendo en picada perforando mi alma.

Y el único bálsamo presente era mi hermano, tenía que ser fuerte por él, y por mi familia del mundo mágico…

Así que, tragándome las lagrimas amargas y escondiendo mi frágil alma en una gruesa coraza, puse mi mejor cara de poker y camine hasta la escoba que me tendía Harry. Mi escoba, una seta de Fuego, regalo de mi padrino Sirius en tercer año, me coloque en la seta pasando mis piernas a cada lado del palo y sujetando el extremo con mis manos.

Estaba tan rota, que tener entre mis manos a mi muy preciada escoba, no me lleno de alegría como lo habría hecho en otras ocasiones.

Ningún miembro mágico dijo nada, solo se limitaban a poner todo en orden para volar hasta Londres y llegar a salvos hasta la madriguera.

Observé a Harry tenso y mirarme con cara de disculpa y tristeza, tal vez, aunque mi expresión fuera esa, mi hermano y yo compartíamos un fuerte vínculo. Y él, aunque no comprendía mi sufrimiento lo sentía…

Todos estaban preparándose y colocándose en sus sitios para partir. Cuando lo sentí llamarme.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenado, y la creciente esperanza se instalo en mi pecho, llenándome.

Mis ojos brillaron de manera desbordante y mi corazón roto, se estrujo aun más en mí, lacerando pecho.

-Bella-me llamo.

Lo observé, Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca dolorosa, y no se necesitaba sentir las emociones como Jasper para saber que Edward también estaba sufriendo. Me llene de culpabilidad al percatarme que sufría por mi culpa.

Quise tomarle la mano y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, pero desgraciadamente no lo estaba.

Todos estábamos en peligro, y tenía el presentimiento que la lucha contra el señor tenebroso estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Muchas veces la idea de dejar a Edward me rondo por la cabeza, pero entonces me di cuenta que eso no solucionaría las cosas.

Porque a pesar de tener algo porque luchar. Harry. Si lo hubiera dejado entregaría mi alma a esa batalla contra el mal y no me importaría morir en ella.

-Sé que me debes muchas explicaciones Bella, pero escúchame… jamás te abandonaría, recuerda que somos dos o ninguno-me hablo, tomando mi pálida mano para sostenerla entre las suyas.

Mi corazón se acelero. ¿Acaso estaba olvidando todos los prejuicios? ¿Acaso estaba perdonándome?... -tú eres lo más importante y valioso que tengo, y sé que jamás me mentirías si no fuera por algo realmente perjudicial. –continuo.

Para ese entonces, la coraza que minutos antes me había puesto, ya había caído. Ahora lloraba desconsoladamente olvidando que teníamos espectadores.

Pero, realmente eso no me importaba, lo importante es que Edward me estaba perdonando, y que él no me estaba odiando como eso creía minutos atrás.

-te amo Bella.-termino su improvisado discurso para estrecharme fuertemente contra sus musculados brazos.

Envolví mis brazos temblorosos al redor de su cuello, para sentir que esto era real, que Edward estaba aquí conmigo, perdonándome, amándome…

Una voz cargada de exasperación me llamo.

-¡Lilyan debemos irnos!-grito Remus.

Observe a los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen y antes que explicara algo Carlisle se me adelanto.

-sea a donde vayas, hija, iremos contigo-Carlisle puso su mano en mi hombro, reconfortándome.

Yo asentí con incertidumbre y rápidamente ideé un plan para trasladar a los Cullen a la madrigera.

Le explique al patriarca que fueran con Charlie y le explicaran que por mandato de la orden los trasladaran a la madriguera por la Red-Flue. Al principio el no comprendió pero después el solo asintió.

Tras negarse Edward, diciendo que no me dejaría sola en ningún momento. Se monto como yo en mi escoba y diciéndole a sus padres adoptivos que se verían haya, fueran donde fueran, los vampiros desaparecieron en un parpadear de ojos.

El ojo loco Moody después de entornar los ojos, siguió explicando los cardenales, mientras yo le explicaba a Edward improvisadamente como posicionarse en la escoba correctamente. Moody se monto en su escoba para después gritar.

-¡RECUERDEN QUE SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES PIERDE EL RASTRO, NOSOTROS CUNTINUAREMOS!-grito mientras observaba a todos en posición-¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES!-continuo.

-¡Agárrate fuerte!-le grite a Edward por encima de mi hombro derecho, mientras lo sentí aferrarse a mis caderas.

-¡UNO…DOS…TRES…!

El chirrido de la moto de Hagrid fue lo que sonó al elevarse por los suelos.

Mientras que una nube de polvo se formaba dispersándose entre nosotros.

Impulse mi pecho para adelante y la escoba descendió.

Sentí a Edward aferrarse más a mí.

Las escobas pasaron por delante de nosotros a velocidad de vértigo, mientras la mía tomaba impulso para tomar velocidad.

Poco a poco, nosotros volábamos junto a ellos a la misma velocidad.

Por más que quise voltear hasta Edward, no lo hice, tenía que concentrarme en el vuelo.

Olvidándome , por completo que mi escudo había sido retirado lo atraje con mis pensamientos.

-te amo Edward Cullen-pensé.

-¡Te amo aun más!-grito al aire mientras volábamos arriba de las nubes.

* * *

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, les dejo este corto capitulo de esta historia, se que es corto, pero pronto actualizare, ya tengo el capitulo cinco, pero aun no esta editado por lo cual subiré la próxima semana. Espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias a todas (o) por sus reviews. Significan mucho para mí, y que ah alguien le este gustando la historia.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nota: ****_ Recuerden que tomare cualquier opini_****_ón_****.**

**ENJOY.**


	5. Chapter 5

__**«El amor verdadero nace de los tiempos difíciles»**

* * *

Mis preocupaciones por el traslado se desvanecieron al tocar tierra, ya que la mayoría nos esperaban en la entrada de la casa Weasley.

Mordiendo mi labio nerviosa baje de la escoba, tomándola del palo. Edward lucia un poco extraño, pasaban expresiones desde la incredulidad hasta la fascinación.

Recordé que cuando era una simple muggle y no tenía ni la menor idea de que existía la magia, me sorprendí mucho cuando Hagrid nos explico a Harry y a mí que éramos magos.

Al principio ninguno le creímos, pero al darle una cola de cerdo a nuestro primo Dudley . Todo cambio.

No pretendía que Edward se adaptase de un día a otro, porque, hasta yo me sorprendía aun, de cual extraordinaria era la magia.

Necesitaba explicarles a todos, hacer que volvieran a confiar en mí.

"la confianza se gana Isabella, y tu les has mentido a todos"-

Quise golpear mi voz interna, lo cual era absurdo porque era lo que estaba pensando. Aparte que tenía toda la razón.

¿Cómo se supondría que ellos confiaran en mi?...

-Bella-llamo Edward.

Yo me volví para observarlo.

-¡estas congelándote!-exclamo, mientras quitaba su campera y me envolvía como un bebe alrededor de ella.

¿Cómo es que a pesar de todo seguía preocupado por mi?...

Aunque en realidad me estaba congelando, ¿Cuántos grados estaremos, cinco?

Mis manos estaban un poco entumecidas y congeladas, ya que viajar por horas en escoba con solamente un fino suéter de cachemira cortesía de mi cuñada Alice, no era suficiente para las temperaturas bajas del viaje.

¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? ¿Tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo? ¿Aun era mi prometido?

El último pensamiento hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Baje el rostro apenada y entonces lo sentí fluir.

Habían pasado más de dos años, sin dejar que esto ocurriera, pero mis sentimientos eran tan confusos y algo deprimentes que mi cabello empezó a cambiar de color.

Mierda… el va a pensar que soy un fenómeno.

Edward soltó un jadeo. Pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Me pregunte de qué color tendría el cabello. Usualmente cambia según mi estado de ánimo, pero ahora estaba tan confusa que no sabía ni que esperar.

-plata-la voz de Edward resonó en mis oídos. Pero aun así no entendí a que se refería.

Lo observe extrañada.

-el color de tu cabello, es plata-explico.

"el escudo"-pensé.

Ya había olvidado por completo que lo había retirado.

-¿escudo?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Asentí.

-¿podría explicarte luego?...hay que entrar-le conteste con voz temblorosa.

Sin muchos ánimos le indique con la cabeza que me siguiera. Me concentre y el escudo volvió a su lugar. Me sentí protegida inmediatamente y Comencé a caminar hasta la casa grande.

Edward no dijo nada, supongo que aun estaba tratando de encontrar la lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Observe a las tres personas que estaban en la entrada. Molly Weasley y Remus, Harry.

Este último me sonrió.

Estaba tan distraída observando a mi hermano, que no me percate que ya me encontraba en los brazos de Molly.

-¡Cariño!-la voz llena de efusividad de la señora Weasley capto mi atención.

Sonreí y le regrese el abrazo, aunque no con tanta efusividad como el de ella.

-¡Por Merlín, Lilyan estas preciosa!-exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sonroje.

Girándome hasta Edward que me observaba atentamente, lo presente con Molly.

-Señora Weasley, el es Edward Cullen.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que dije que iba a actualizar la semana que viene, pero estoy trabajando en mis demás historias, por lo cual actualice hoy, sé que es corto, pero estoy tratando de hacer un poco más largo el siguiente.**

**Gracias por sus reviews significan mucho para mí.**

**_Natalia. _**


End file.
